The First Cut is The Deepest
by babygirl4U
Summary: This story is about love and how it effects a friendship. So Please RR This is my first real story I suck at summaries so give me a break and please read


****

The First Cut Is The Deepest 

Hey yall I'm back and this time with a story for the heart about a personal experience. It was rough so maybe if I share it I might feel a little bit better. I hope yall like it. This story is dedicated to my boyfriend Thomas! I love you!!!!!! I want to thank Mel for getting me into this writing thing! So thanx! **************************************************************

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a few characters but that's it. J.K Rowling owns the rest of the characters and the basic main idea of the story. The title belongs to Sheryl Crow I love this song and it has a purpose for this story.

**************************************************************

Introduction of the characters:

Lily Evans is a beautiful girl. Lily is only 15 years old, although she looks much older. She has long, curly auburn hair. To go along with her hair was her feisty, sassy little attitude. But even though her hair was gorgeous, the thing that stood out the most was her incredible green eyes. They were a deep green, and when you looked into them it felt as though you were in a whole new whole and no one else was there. Lat, but not least Lily is a witch that just so happens to also be a seer.

James Potter is a 16-year-old guy. He is gorgeous in that "come dress me" sort of way. He has long, messy black hair and very electrifying green eyes. He is known as one of the heartbreakers around Hogwarts. I don't know exactly how to explain him, except that he is one of the biggest pranksters in the school. He belongs to a group of guys called "The Marauders." In this group they all had nicknames (if you have read the books then you know why if not I will explain later). James' nickname was prongs. So as I go on I'm going to explain the Marauders.

The second Marauders and James's best friend is Sirius Black. He is a bit of a heartthrob himself. He loves all the attention and is a real big flirt. Sirius is also not afraid of a challenge…………… when it comes to girls that is. (lol) Sirius has longish jet-black hair, and the most gorgeous gray eyes. He is really tall about 6'4 and might opt seem like it on the outside, but he has a real big heart for his friends. Sirius' nickname was pad foot.

The third Marauder is Remus Lupin. There is something very different about Remus……… he is werewolf. When he was about 9 years old he went on a camping trip with his dad and brothers, while they were sleeping, Remus decided to go and sit by the fire. A couple minutes later out comes the werewolf that bit him. But whats really great about Remus is that everyone said that he could make it at Hogwarts, they said he was dangerous and he wasn't smart enough, but he made it to his 7th year and he was at the head of his class not only that but he had made some really great friends along the way. Remus' nickname was moony.

The fourth and last member was (I don't like peter therefore im not using him) Scott Humphrey. He was a real charmer. He cares a lot about his fellow friends and even his enemies. He is a very confident person, not to mention one heck of a dancer. Scott has always had his eyes on 1 girl and her name was Stephanie Lane. (She was Lily's best friend) For years Scott had tried to work up the nerve to tell her how he felt and when he did he realized she felt the same way. They dated for about 4 months and things ended terribly, but he still loved her and they were back to being friends again.

Now on to the girls………………………………......................................

Lily's best friend Steph Lane was just as gorgeous as the sunset itself. She had blondish brown hair with real vibrant natural blond highlights. She is about 5'6. Steph was wizard born, but has lived in the muggle world with her grandma for the past 11 yrs. Her parents are always traveling around the world discovering new potions and cures for all types of diseases. While Steph lived in the muggle world, she played softball, her all time favorite sport. She loved it so much. For her 5th year and so forth she has been elected a Perfect. She loved it. She also loved Sirius her boyfriend. See she had dated Scott for a while, but then Sirius came into the picture and things happened. Her heart had played tricks on her. She ended up cheating on Scott and not thinking twice about it, until Scott caught them. 

Now Steph's half sister Lauren Heflin was also a beauty. She could get any guy she wanted except one. His name was Ryan and he was a Hufflepuff. But Lauren didn't necessarily need him. I mean she could have any guy, but it wasn't about the guy it was the school and the friends. She Lauren was always the smarter one, and she could make friends so easy. Lauren didn't care about what people thought. Her favorite saying was "You laugh at me because I'm different, but I laugh at you because you are all the same."

And the last of the girls Emily Harper takes the seat. She is only after one guy and that is Kasey Gribble. Emily is the best friend anyone could have. She will help you out no matter what the cost. She is about 5'5, and she has shoulder length brown hair with strawberry blond highlights. She also has awesome brown-green eyes. Emily looks good in anything. The only thing she hates is the color pink. 

**************************************************************

Now I know this boring, but I needed to introduce the characters and kinda give you a background. Chpt. 1 will be up soon, but what I really need are some reviews. Tell me what yall want to read. Give me a few ideas.

So click on the little button at the bottom of the screen. Follow the arrow ______

V 


End file.
